1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light bulb assembly for a light string, and more particularly to a light bulb assembly for a light string with a light bulb partially received in a casing so that each light bulb extends out to reveal light vividly.
2. Description of Related Art
Light string structures have been described in many patents to overcome different kinds of problems. Some patents discuss the use of a spacer to separate two electrical wires to accomplish the purpose of preventing water from seeping into the rope structure. Some patents discuss the use of a membrane to enclose the light bulb so that the light bulb is protected from the environment. However, no matter the spacer or the membrane is used, because the water resistance effectiveness by using the spacer is not as good as expected and using the membrane to protect the light bulb will hinder the decoration effect of the light bulb, the conventional existing rope structure has to be improved to enhance water resistance effectiveness, but also not hinder the decoration effect of the light bulbs of the light string.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved light bulb assembly to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved light bulb assembly having a light bulb with two electrical wires extending out of the light bulb, a spacer positioned between the two electrical wires, two cables respectively connected to a corresponding one of the electrical wires, a membrane partially enclosing the light bulb and a casing enclosing the membrane, a portion of the light bulb, the electrical wires and the cables. With such an arrangement, the light bulb is able to emit its light through the casing and because of the membrane, water resistance of the light string structure is greatly increased.
Another objective of the present invention is that water resistant gel is inserted into the casing to allow the bulb, the spacer, the electrical wires and the cables to become an integral body.